1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker module and an electronic apparatus thereof, and more specifically, to a speaker module having an antenna formed integrally with a speaker casing and an electronic apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For an electronic apparatus with a sound outputting function and a wireless transmission function (e.g. a notebook or a mobile phone), either an antenna or a speaker device is independently installed in the electronic apparatus, meaning that both of them need to occupy partial inner space of the electronic apparatus. However, as an electronic apparatus increasingly becomes lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller in recent years, the design that an antenna and a speaker device are separately disposed in the electronic apparatus is not only disadvantageous for the thinning design of the electronic apparatus, but also limits the structural design of the electronic apparatus and flexibility of the electronic apparatus in use of its inner space.
Thus, many designs for integrating an antenna into a speaker device have been developed to solve the aforesaid problems. However, since these designs usually utilize a structure connection method, such as the design for supporting an antenna on a speaker device disclosed in US patent publication No. 20030072131, it may make the connection design for the antenna and the speaker device too complicated so as to cause a strenuous and time-consuming assembly process. Furthermore, if the speaker device has a casing with a complicated structural design, the problem that the antenna is unable to be assembled with the speaker device may also occur. In addition, in these designs, since there is usually an assembly gap formed between the antenna and the speaker device, the speaker device may resonate the antenna to generate annoying noise while the speaker device outputs sound.